fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
District 7
''District 7 ''is an upcoming sequel to District 9, and a collaborative effort between Neill Blomkamp and JellyfishJam38. It is rated NC-17 for explicit sexual content, pervasive language, extensive drug use and graphic brutal violence - all involving aliens, and takes a less serious and more comedic stance than the original, bar the last twenty minutes of the movie. It runs 138 minutes in length, and there is a director's cut available that increases the runtime to 154 minutes, as well as an R-rated cut shown in specific theaters that runs 129 minutes. The dialogue is predominantly in Prawn with subtitles, but there are select scenes involving humans that use English. Plot Christopher Johnson and his son are set to be taken to District 10 via spaceship, however the journey is put to a sudden stop as prawn rights protesters nuke it to ensure the prawns removed from District 9 get another chance to live somewhere better, as it is revealed the conditions are even worse there. Their destination is put on hold for a while, as the government work to create a new district for the prawns. Because of this, the prawns are left alone in the spaceship for four weeks, the set time for urgent work on the creation of "District 7". Finally free from their oppressors, the prawns see this as an opportunity to have wild parties and orgies, and do all the things they were never allowed to do before. Christopher, in the middle of a party on the ship's top level, hooks up with a female prawn named Kr'rg'c while extremely drunk and under the influence of ecstasy. The two make love, which causes Kr'rg'c to become pregnant. He blacks out afterwards, and wakes up completely naked with a massive hangover and no recollection of the night before. While stumbling through the corridors of the ship, he crosses paths with his wife, who he believed dead. He finds out that she was witness to all the events in the previous night and that she is extremely angry at him, and therefore decides to piece together exactly what happened so he can get to the bottom of it. The son, known as Zx, decides to avoid the adult parties, and socialises with a couple of prawns his age. They take him to their apartment, and they watch a movie together, while planning what they're going to do during the waiting period for District 7. Zx and his friends, from then on, decide to follow the list they made, and become almost as wild as the adult prawn partygoers in their carefree behavior. Bored of living like kids, the young prawns decide to take the large parties on. Christopher gets a lead on the female prawn he had a one-night stand with via a bartender who has records of every partygoer on the ship, and goes to visit her, only to find she's already had their baby due to prawns' very fast conception rates. Asked to name it, he becomes agitated and makes a quick escape to his apartment, locking himself inside and drinking his troubles away. Kr'rg'c, and Christopher's wife, are furious at him for his disregard for their wellbeing, and the two plot to get revenge. Zx enters one of the parties with his friends, and drinks several pints of alcohol. His friends attempt to persuade him to try cocaine, but he refuses, but feels tempted by the many prawns around using it, and various other drugs. He caves in and decides to give it one try, but ends up having a seizure and is admitted to the medical area of the ship. Meanwhile, the fully-transformed Wikus hears word of the parties on the ship from several prawns near to him, which makes him eager to board it, as well as to see Christopher again. However, he is worried about what living in District 7 will be like, so has to make a tough moral decision. He decides on yes, and attempts to enter the ship but is refused due to still having traces of human DNA. Kr'rg'c, fully armed, makes an attempt on Christopher's life, by shooting open the door to his apartment, and making several shots at him. The explosions all miss, but completely destroy his room and injure his hand. He checks up on the injuries in the medical area, little knowing that the sounds of the explosions have caught the attention of prawn segregation authorities. Zx is now in a coma, and the doctors give him an estimated three weeks to wake up from his comatose state. His friends are now wracked with guilt at what they've done, and destroy their bucket list. The news of Zx's condition also results in the banning of cocaine and all other drugs on the ship, as well as Christopher to become even more distraught. Fed up with how life is treating him, he snaps and shoots Kr'rg'c with her own gun, killing her. As Christopher is taken away to a solitary apartment that serves as a prison of sorts for the murder of Kr'rg'c, hundreds of human security guards enter the ship and begin shooting at the prawns, killing and injuring many. He breaks free of the cops' grasp and fires at the humans with Kr'rg'c's gun, protecting as many prawns as he can. Suddenly, Wikus drops in through an air vent, having got in the ship by travelling through a valve, and helps take out more of the guards. Christopher disbands from the prawn cops and Wikus, to protect his son from the armed troops at the hospital, but finds it is too late: the humans have killed every single person in the hospital, including Zx and his friends, and are hoping to kill every prawn on the ship for their "rebellion and blatant disregard for the rules". He willingly gives himself in to be executed, and his wife and Wikus follow through. They are shot dead, just as another armed guard uses a prawn bomb to detonate the entire ship, killing everyone on board including them. The film ends with a title card saying that the production of District 7 was suspended after the destruction of the majority of the prawn population, and that there are no plans for creation of future districts due to the strikingly small number of prawns. Cast *Sharlto Copley as Wikus van de Merwe *Jason Cope as Christopher Johnson, and other aliens *Norman Reedus as Kr'rg'c *Bryan Cranston as Zx *the rest TBA Category:Movies Category:JellyfishJam38 Category:District 9